2008-09-20 -- Pirates of Breakstone Lake
In the middle of his transmission, Kurt's comm-link goes dead, and with it, so does Jean's. Anyone paying attention to the lake outside will witness the sudden and unexpected appearance of a ship in the middle of Breakstone Lake. It's a magnificent, three-masted boat -- a barque -- built of dark wood and sporting dark red sails, trimmed in black and emblazoned with bright, fantastical golden phoenixes. The ship's deck is swarming with men, though two figures are particularly eye-catching. One is a woman, dressed in a bright red coat and pants with tall black boots, standing on the bow of the boat. Her long, dark red hair has been left free to blow in the wind, though a black bandana tied around her hair keeps it out of her eyes. She's currently shouting orders at the men while brandishing a cutlass and pointing it in the direction of the mansion. A moment later... ** BADA-BOOM ** BADA-BOOOOM! ** BADA-BOOOOM! ** Cannons start to blast. Several of the heavy cannonballs hit the mansion's lawn, kicking up huge explosions of grass and dirt into the air. One of them hits the roof and crashing into mansion itself. Drat! They /just/ fixed that roof, too! It's a good thing Scott's bed was there to break the cannonball's fall and save the rest of the mansion from more damage. "Ahoy, me hearties!" comes the voice of the other, a blue man in a white pirate's shirt, black leather vest with matching gloves near to the elbow ringed in red, plus a red sash with a wide black belt around it, black pants as well. A red bandana is rolled and tied around his forehead to let his wild hair fall around it. "In th' names of Captain Grey an' Dread Pirate Bluetail, make for land an' prepare to depart!" He brandishes his own sabre in his right hand, another held in his left, and for some reason he's carrying a rapier as well. They don't call him 'Bluetail' for nothing. "I know not how we came t'be here suddenly, but we'll take this place for our own like any other!" What a harrowing adventure it's been the last few days.. and for one Kyle Gibney returning to his own reality shall be no salvation. No, not when the safety of the mansion has been shattered by .. cannon balls of all things. With a groan the young man staggers out of the woods, finding himself at last free. He's wearing what looks like prison blues, with a number printed upon the back. He watches with wide eyes as another volley of cannon balls goes flying over head to slam into the mansion. He takes cover, ducking behind some of the bushes that are between the lake and the mansion beyond. ".. What the #@!?!!!" he groans, sitting up to see the huge galeon in the lake. "It appears to be a pirate ship firing cannonballs at that nice mansion over there," a voice that might be a little familiar to Kyle speaks up. If he were to look up, he'd find one Tommy Amarant...but not Tommy. He's bigger...and older. Got a pair of scars across his left eye even. Same taste in clothes though. "What I need to know is if I should do something about it..." "Finally!" It had been a long trip north from the city. And for Warren Worthington the Third, it was an extremely cramped one, having spent a good hour and a half of his time in a limo. All the while he’s been questioning why he just didn’t fly to the school. It’s as he’s thinking this his choice of future transportation is quickly made simple for him as his car pulled into the drive towards the mansion a skipping cannonball finds it’s way into the front end of the car. "Son of a..!" Warren screams as he moves to the front of the wrecked car. "Manny you okay?" and with a raised hand from his rather flabbergasted and very soiled chauffeur, Warren jumps out of the limo and takes to the sky with a single flap from his wings. "What the hell is going on around here now?" "Handsomely now, ye bilge-suckin' dogs, or I'll have yer lights 'n livers!" The Captain continues to shout down at her men from her place at the bow. Another volley of cannons are fired at the mansion before the ship starts to come around for landing. Men in tattered, typical pirate clothing scramble on the deck to prepare the ship for landing. As they draw nearer, the anchor SPLASHES into the water and the pirate men start to swarm the shore. "There's rum, wenches, and booty to be had in those walls, me poxy hearties!" The Captain yells down at her crew, "TAKE THE HOUSE!" Dread Pirate Bluetail grins, devilishly of course, as he listens to the captain. Normally he'd be manning his own ship but the prospects of going on an adventure with her was too good to pass up. "An' there be wenches for ye if ye be wantin' 'em!" he tells her, winking as he puts a leg up against the side of the ship before disappearing and reappearing ashore. "Spare none as ye go, men!" Unless, perhaps, they ask for parley, but he's not saying that. Both sabres are brandished as his sights set upon Kyle, a grin widening. "What do me eyes see? Some native of this land in strange dress? I am Dread Pirate Bluetail, boy! What be yer name, so I know what t'carve on yer marker?" Kyle Gibney whines lowly. He's so tired.. but as usual he bares no scars. However that does't mean there hasn't been wounds to exhaust him. ".. T.. Tommy? " he murmurs out, moving to a crouch.. "... What... happened to you?.. How'd I get back? Am I back? " too many questions and in a situation like this, no real time for proper answers. Normally Kyle might be a little bit more apt to play games, maybe even banter.. instead he just growls and the claws come out. No parley.. no mercy. "MMMAAAUUURRRRAR!" and he swipes at the Dread Pirate's swords, intending to slice them into bits. Thomas Amarant glances at Kyle. "So you know me but I don't know you..." he trails off. "Hmm...an older, pirate version of Kurt?" he blinks when he sees Blue Tail. "Well...you have fun then. I'll deal with them..." he walks towards the pirates aproaching shore. "Hello, gentlemen. Good bye," he says, waving his hand and calling forth tendrils of water to snag and throw random pirates back onto the ship. It takes Warren no time to fly up and over the school. But it’s when he gets on the other side of the roof does the high flying Angel to stop in mid air. As gazes upon a ship sitting firmly in the lake behind the mansion with cannons still smoking from their barrage. The sight in itself is an astonishment, but Warren comes back down to earth in more ways then one when he sees many of the students in trouble. Performing one of his familiar loopty loops Warren flies down with speed. As he closes in he sees what look to be pirates harassing some defenseless students. (Defenseless in this school? It’s like saying Fruit Loops with no sugar.) Sean Cassidy zips her way up north from NYC, after meeting with a rather distraught Elseworld Cordelia Frost. She came up to the school to make arrangements for her to be allowed to swing by.. That is, until she hears cannon fire and sees the damage to the lawn. "What in the seven hells?!?!" She sees Warren and he seems to be stable, so she follows him. "What the hell are they playin' at now? Did ye all go break the Danger Room or somethin'?" Captain Grey laughs at Bluetail's mention of wenches for her. "Do I look like a fishmonger to ye, my friend?" His sudden disappearance doesn't seem to faze her in the least. "Show 'em no quarter, me dogs! Dead men tell no tales!" The sudden appearance of the water that hauls her men back into the brine is interesting, but there are plenty of men ready to take their place. Several men take pistols from their waistbands and open fire on Tommy. Others charge him, swinging sabers. He doesn't hold the Captain's attention for too long. Not with the arrival of Warren. "Sink me! Captain Eagle!" She scowls at the sight of him. "Be this yer fancy home, ye blaggard? I should have known! There'll be naught but ashes left of it by night's fall, shark bait!" Dread Pirate Bluetail flips backward as soon as Kyle brings out the claws, staring at him. "Well, slap me hard an' call me Shirley! Maauuurrr be havin' himself some finger-knives! What form o' strangeness be this?" A quick look around as crewmen are sent back to the ship somehow, and he spots Cassidy. "I see a house wench! Smartly, me beauty, fetch me yer best grog so's I can down it after I'm done with Maauuurrr here!" By then his tail has wrapped around the rapier as he jabs forward with both it and a sabre, trying not to be distracted by what he hears. "Captain Eagle? This is that scallywag's home? Not for long! Now hold still, ye!" Kyle Gibney snarls, and having watched far too many movies, he rams himself forward. He full intends to let the sabre's find their mark so that in the moment of shock value he can claw this wicked Pirate Kurt badly enough that he won't just teleport away. It's a risk, it's probably even a really stupid idea.. but with an oppoent as quick and agile of the blue elf, what other choice does Kyle have? "Raaawwwrrrllll!!!!" Thomas Amarant smirks ever so slightly. "Haven't used this one in awhile..." he muses. As the first sabre hits its mark, Thomas just explodes. No confetti or candy like with Tommy...just a shockwave. Moments later, Thomas reappears several steps back. His hair turns white and his eyes light up. "My turn!" he exlaims, cards appearing in hand. "Lightning Card!" his voice takes on an eledritch tone before he goes all force-lightning on the pirates. Atleast he's staying non leathal...for now. And from the woods comes a dirty, ragged Logan. Well, -he- isn't ragged, but his -clothes- are. And he hasn't bathed in, judging by the smell...weeks. There's a large pistol tucked into his belt, it's of more recent vintage than what the pirates are likely carrying, but not modern either. And he stands and stares at the pirates and others. It's very clear he has no clue which side to be on. "What the heck is going -on- here?" he asks, right before he extends...bone claws. If one had any suspicion it might still be their Logan...that would get rid of it. Mass. Chaos. Speed is his friend. And its with the speed and training that Warren grabs onto the belts of two pirates he had focused on from the air. With a flap that causes leaves to lift from the ground, Warren pulls the two men away from the students and takes them up into the air. It’s on his way up does he discover taking a pair of pirates is a bad idea when the stench from the two oddities catch his nose. "Geeze you guys reek!" he says as he tries not to vomit. With shift of his weight, tossing the struggling men about, and heads towards the lake and the ship. "Well like it or not you two need a bath." Once he and his passengers are past shore Warren lets go, sending them into the water. "Sorry I didn’t bring any soap." he smiles as he watches the two men splashing about. Then he and turns his attention back to the ship. Sean Cassidy stops mid-flight at Kurt's assumption. "WENCH?!?! I'll wench you, ye crazed blue elf!!" She takes Warren's crew and divebombs the bridge of the ship, using her sonic scream to thin the numbers of the pirate crew. Another couple get tossed overboard, wile others scramble for cover. "Ye've all lost yer bloody minds!" Captain Grey doesn't yet seem inclined to get involved in the battle in any capacity than yelling abuse at her crew and 'Captain Eagle'. "Give 'em the Daveys, ye scurvy bilge-rats, or /I'll/ have ye all measured fer yer chains!" Some of the men fall to Tommy's cards and Sean's scream, but there are plenty more ready to surge forward into battle, wild-eyed and screaming 'arrrr!'. They seem more frightened up the Cap'n than of dying in battle. Some of the pirates turn their pistols on Sean, firing at her, and a whole slew of men just as ragged and smelly as Logan charge the new arrival. The third sword the blue elf pirate wields slashes at Kyle's back, a glancing blow more than anything else as the rapier is actually sliced into enough to leave it in pieces. "By Captain Grey's beard!" he exclaims, adding in a quick aside, "Though it be not yer usual beard if ye know what I mean..heh heh." At the scream he hears from the one he called 'wench' he veers away to recover his bearings, looking around quickly. "I do believe I'll leave ye for th' rest. I be havin' a new target." Glowing yellow eyes narrow and he disappears with a *BAMF* before reappearing right above where he estimates Warren to be passing by. "I'd recognize ye anywhere, Captain Eagle, even with this strange finery ye be wearin'!" Planning to land atop the man's back, he tries driving him toward land or sea (lake, rather) with hands on wings and shoulders. "It's time we danced for th' last time!" Kyle Gibney snarl-whines as the blade cuts through his prison blues and the sonic scream carries to his position. He faulters and claps his hands over his ears and hisses occasionally coughing at the putrid scent of brimstone. Thomas Amarant frowns as the pirates keep coming. Giving another blast of lighting, he takes out several more cards and starts to shuffle them quickly. "You could've run, but yet you stay and fight. You annoy me now, so get out of my SIGHT!" he casts the little rhyming spell and flings the cards out. As he does, a powerful wind kicks up, aiming to blow the pirates back to the waters...and make those waters rather chopy. Logan has no clue what's going on. He knows he's not where he was. He knows there's a pirate ship and people fighting and confused yelling. "So..." he calls, raising his voice. "Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Yeah, that's Logan alright. And he still has those claws out. No metal sheen, though. Does -anyone- here belong to this reality? And then they charge him."Fine." To his credit? He's not actually going to kill. But he's quite willing to slash them up some, ruin their outfits and dish out lumps. Dead men, after all, tell no tales, and he wants to know what's going on. One of the men coming to fight Logan laughs before the man goes stabbity on him, bellowing, "Private party? No, it be a pirate party, har har..urk!" Stab. Bleed. "What the hell?" Is all Warren can say right a way as the man he knew as Kurt lands on his back and tries to put him in the lake. "Nightcrawler snap out of it kid!" The water is getting closer. He glances from the approaching water to the elf on his back. He tries to keep himself in the air but it’s too late. As he looks back to the water Warren throws his arms up over his head and hit’s the water hard. Sean Cassidy didn't think that the 'kids' would be using real firepower. That's the only reason why she hadn't pulled out her Desert Eagle... That and the fact that these're Xaviers' kids.. She's caught of guard by a bullet that hits true, and gets tossed into the water. The pirates still on-board the ship give a hearty cheer when Sean is shot out of the air, and sent to Davy Jones' Locker. Celebration is short-lived as there is still a battle going on, on the shore. They leap down into the water, then swim the short distance to land to join in the battle against Tommy, Kyle, and Logan. Shouting curses and insults, a group of pirates attempt to pile on Kyle, while another group fires on Tommy again. Logan is met with a second-wave of attackers who are only two happy to step on the bodies of their fallen comrades to get at him. "That it, me hearties!" Captain Jean Grey shouts from her place at the prow of the ship. While the water all around the ship kicks up into waves from the shockwave, the ship itself remains where it is and unaffected. The redheaded pirate queen actually throws her head back at laughs at Tommy's attempt to knock her ship out of the water. "Better men than ye have tried to sink me boat, but even Davy Jones himself fears the Dark Phoenix, ye sorry swine!" Dread Pirate Bluetail narrows his eyes at Warren when he calls him that. "Night crawler? Th' only crawlin' at night I be doin' be with me beauties in bed! Arrr!" When they get close enough to the water, Bluetail *BAMFs* again to reappear on the deck of the ship. "Terrible shame, it be, runnin' me longtime nemesis down t'the depths so fast. I expected more." Feeling the moment, he moves to plant quite the liplock on Captain Grey, going far enough to dip her in the process. "We be winnin' th' fight, me love, even with th' man's strange sorcery!" Maybe it's too soon to count Captain Eagle out of this fight. "What the hell?" Is all Warren can say right a way as the man he knew as Kurt lands on his back and tries to put him in the lake. "Nightcrawler snap out of it kid!" The water is getting closer. He glances from the approaching water to the elf on his back. He tries to keep himself in the air but it’s too late. As he looks back to the water Warren throws his arms up over his head and hit’s the water hard. Sean Cassidy didn't think that the 'kids' would be using real firepower. That's the only reason why she hadn't pulled out her Desert Eagle... That and the fact that these're Xaviers' kids.. She's caught of guard by a bullet that hits true, and gets tossed into the water. Kyle Gibney growls as he gets to all fours, the horrible high pitched noise at last gone. With eyes narrowed he shakes his head, trying to clear it. Failing that he snarls and leaps towards the nearest group of swashbucklers to help relieve them of their unsteady sea legs. Slash! Rip! Maul! Snap! Bite! He unlike the others doesn't appear to be trying to hold back. Instead he's going all out. Logan does stop holding back when he realizes just how -many- of them there are. He's not trying to kill, but he's not trying not to either. "And I didn't even do anything," he grumbled. "Worse than a navy guy walking into an army bar." Some of them are getting their hits in, but just like the familiar Logan, he heals almost as fast as he's hurt. That -might- give some of them pause. Maybe. Thomas Amarant sighs, waving his hand again. A wall of cards quickly spreads out, blocking the metal fired his way. "I'll deal with you in a moment older, pirate Jean," he calls back to the Captain. "Now, as for you all..." he speaks to the pirates that shot at him as the earth-wall lowers. "Burn," he says calmly, lifting both arms and letting streams of flame shoot forth. Minutes pass after Warren has hit the water and the bubbles of air have stopped. Then the sound of frantic splashing from the side of the ship is heard. Its not until a figure bursts from the waves of the lake and take to the air. The man who was once the billionaire hero Angel is no more. Now wet from his ’swim’ the shirtless man wears nothing but a pair breeches, knee high boots, a scabbard and a red sash about his waist and his cutlass in his hand. "Bluetail you cur! I have learned your tricks you wretch." With wings as white as fallen snow the man known by the pirates as Captain Eagle shoots off into the air then dives towards the ships rigging. Soon the sound of tearing canvas can be heard high up in the sails as a hole is cut and Captain Eagle bursts through from the other side. With quick flapping of his wings he holds his position over the deck of the ship before taking in the visage of a familiar female pirate. "GRAY!" he screams furiously as he drops to the deck. His eyes dart between Jean and Bluetail as the mans anger rises. "You two can run from me or your crimes no more." His voice is full of spite and his hand grips his cutlass tight as he readies himself. "Prepare to die, you son of a devil loving whore." that is when Eagle’s gaze shifts to Jean. With his jaw clenched his knuckles whie and his eyes narrowed he speaks to her. "I finally got you, bitch." "A shame," the Captain agrees, before she's dipped and kissed. The affection is returned in kind, but there are more important matters at hand. Breaking away from Bluetail, the Captain props a foot up on the rail and leans forward. Seems she's taken a keen interest in the fight below -- more specifically, in Logan. A man like that could be of use to her on her crew. Tommy's use of fire draws another mirthful laugh out of her. "Threatenin' me with fire, ye pox-faced blowfish? Why, that's /adorable/." She extends a hand towards her crewmen on the shore, and though they flinch away from Tommy, his fire is licks past and around them, held at bay by an unseen barrier. Her crewmen seemed a little surprised, but ultimately relieved that their Captain saw fit to protect them, and they renew their efforts to harm Tommy. The piles of bodies are building up around Logan and Kyle, and yet, there seems to be no end to the pirate swabs willing to throw themselves at the two. They attempt to overwhelm both ferals, surrounding them and using superior numbers to attack all at once and bring them down. The Captain's attention is pulled away from the fight by Captain Eagle's reappearance and screaming. "That's /sea-bitch/ to ye, Captain Eagle! I'll skewer yer gizzard, ye yellow-bellied scalawag!" A genuine look of surprise flashes across Bluetail's face, not from the continued massacre on the lakeshore but from Captain Eagle's return from the murky depths. "Ye think ye know my tricks? Not all of them, ye feathered fool! Come closer so's I can run ye through then do it a second time an' a third, savvy?" With enough swords kept at easy reach it's a simple task for him to replace the broken rapier still near Kyle with a new one, leaving him brandishing a trio of blades once more as his eyes narrow. "I'm th' only one gets t'call Captain Grey what ye just did. Ye'll be chum by th' time I'm finished with ye, but I'm keepin' yer wings. One for me pillows, th' other for dustin' off me effects. Now..have at thee!" Even as the man begins to lay waste to their rigging he rapidly ascends one of the masts to engage in, what else, a swordfight! Klang! Kyle Gibney was already exhausted when he arrived in this world.. and to try to face an onslaught of endless pirate hoards, well Kyle really isn't up to it. It isn't long before there's more swords and fists than he can combat. He goes down for a sixth time and doesn't pop back up. Logan sees a man down. It's a total stranger. It's a man down. You -always- run pickup. Snarling, he changes course through the hordes, taking several more hits as he tries to make his way to Kyle. He's getting angry, and the berserker light is starting to glow in his eyes, but he's keeping enough control to know who's on his side. Barely. Thomas Amarant slowly quirks an eyebrow. "So the Captain finally decides to fight?" he muses. Letting the flames pull back to a defensive wall, he watches as one winged man becomes another. "Interesting..." he muses. "Earth Card" he intones, dropping cards. Moments later, large fists of dirt begin to rise under pirates, sending rather nasty and dirty punches their way. Captain Eagle takes off up into the rigging after Bluetail. "This will be the last time you will draw breath." and with that Eagle’s sword clashes with Bluetail. With each flap her sends air at Bluetail with hopes of drying out the pirates eyes giving him a chance to strike fatally. Captain Jean Grey dismissively waves a hand in Tommy's direction. The dirt fists disintegrate, then begin to swirl around into telekinetically controlled dust-devils which begin to attack the older mage, attempting to blind and choke him while the pirates slash at him with their sabers. It would seem that the Captain has, indeed, entered the fight though her attention is on the two ferals. They already /smell/ like pirates, after all! Spreading her arms, she lifts into the air, then floats herself down to the shore. The pirates that don't immediately get out of her path as she moves towards Logan and Kyle are pushed out of the way by an unseen force. The pirates who have already engaged the two ferals in battle are too caught up to notice her approach. They are wholly intent on slaying one or both of the shaggy men. "This be th' last time ye spread yer wings, birdseed-for-brains, harrr!" Bluetail retorts as the sound of steel on steel rings out. "Music t'me ears!" The blast of wind from those wings isn't something Bluetail's all that interested in, leaving him to cling closer to the mast before lashing out again, nicking part of Eagle's sash but missing out on a scoring hit, a similar parry from Eagle taking part of the bandana where it's tied off. "Catch me if ye be fast enough!" he taunts, teleporting back down to the deck where he makes a rude gesture. Kyle Gibney is only half conscious by the time Captain Jean has tossed her own salty men aside. He gurgle hisses, slowly pushing himself up with his hands. He's covered in muddy blood and his clothes are a mess of rags. "Mmrrrmaaauurrrrrlllll!??" to say he has a 'wild' look in his eyes would be the understatement of the year. Logan narrows his eyes as the captain approaches. He reaches Kyle's side, with some difficulty. His clothes are now way past what any self-respecting pirate would tolerate. "Call off your dogs before anyone else dies," he growls at her. "I'm not in a good mood." Thomas Amarant seems pleases as the twisters come his way. "Here we g-" his voice cuts off. There's something wrong. 'Thomas' is not there anymore. What appears to be a floating and transparent Tommy blinks a few times. He looks at all the dust passing through him and then around. "Well...atleast I'm out of the Library..." he trails off, his tone etherial. Ghost Tommy?! As the pirate disappears from sharp end of his cutlass, Eagle quickly looks around then down to Bluetail. "Coward!" And without a thought Eagle cuts high into the air then dives straight for the pirate. With wings tucked in Captain eagle speeds toward the elfin pirate with one hand extended and his sword pulled back for an attack. Eagle means to finish his lifelong opponent here, now and forever. The pirates facing off against Tommy look pretty startled to see a ghost there. In fact, that has them more unnerved than any of the magic that was thrown at them. "It's a ghost! It's Davy Jones! Ruuunnn!" Turning, they flee back towards the ship like a bunch of lily-livered cowards. Oblivious the battle raging between Bluetail and Eagle, Captain Grey stops a short distance from the two ferals. She's not stupid, and Logan's claws don't need to be metal to do some serious damage. The evidence to support /that/ lies all around them. "Get back, me hearties," she orders her men, obliging Logan. She looks him over from head to toe, before subjecting Kyle to the same scrutiny. "Ye two fight like men possessed. Ye ever given consideration to the life of a pirate?" Dread Pirate Bluetail shakes his head from his place on the ship's deck, calling up, "Coward? Ye be wrong there, Sparrow!" Eagle, isn't it? "Cowards run, Parrot! I just be gettin' in better position!" For what? Well, see, there's this net suddenly opening up in the path the birdman dives toward, though what Bluetail doesn't notice is it's already been damaged from before. It's enough that it'd tangle if Eagle flies into it, but not enough to hold him. "Yer cage awaits, Chickadee, an' yer /doom!/" He thinks he's got it all won already, leaving him open for at least a slashing blow. That'd get him to back off...maybe. The teen looks half dead, but the short pause in fighting and hacking has done him good. He glares at the woman, hissing out in responce. Kyle struggles to get to his feet but only manages to remain on all fours. "UUURRAWWRRRRR!!!" was that a yes? or a no? Ghost Tommy just blinks, floating there. "Uhh...bye?" he asks, looking around. Now that his counterpart is gone, the magic is too. "How the heck did I get out here? Did someone destroy the mansion again?" he tries to ask anyone nearby. Spotting the group nearby, the ghost floats over. "Umm...okay...what's goin' on? Why are people dressed like pirates? Why are you all so young again? And...what happened to Logan's claws?" the confused ghost asks. Logan breathes. He takes the opportunity, the respite, to catch his breath and get himself back under control. There's blood on his claws. "Slight problem with that. I have no idea how I got here, but if I don't get back, people are going to die." He says that with absolute certainty. "This sure ain't Greece." No. It's not. Everything in his brain screams a trap and Eagle knows it could be the last. He doesn’t have much time to think. As he grows closer Eagle sees the net and hits it. His speed going into the net is powerful enough to snap many of the tie lines. And with no control as to where he was to land the good winged captain is sent flying though the air and into straight the water and possibly into Jones’s Locker. But it was upon the moment of impact in the net that Captain Eagle thrust out his sword and let go allowing his blade to fly true, towards the man that he had hunted for so long, at the same speed he had been going before being caught by Bluetail’s trap. Captain Grey braces her palms on her knees and leans down to look at Kyle. "Aren't ye a feisty cat-man? We'll get ye to a port where they can stitch ye up, me hearty." Straightening up once more, she turns her attention to Logan. "Looks like ye're out of options, matey. Ye can't help those people back in Greece, ye need to consider what yer goin' to do now. Me ship's the fastest on the sea. Ye join my crew, maybe we'll find Greece together." The remaining pirates have all fled from Tommy, shrieking about Davy Jones coming up from the brine to claim their souls. Seems like there is something they fear more than the Captain! Ghosts. Dread Pirate Bluetail's eyes widen as the flash of steel heralds the sword coming his way. There's only enough time to get out a quick word and twist before it hits, no chance to teleport given the pending victory he thought he had. "Ouch.." It goes through his side, a sabre and rapier are dropped, and he stumbles backward. Coughing up blood even as he tumbles off the side of the ship a moment after Captain Eagle, he has one more taunt for his adversary. "Give..yer best t'yer mother. Ye know I did..harrr." There's a splash...then nothing. No sign of Bluetail whatsoever. Kyle Gibney slumps back down. Just no fight left.. espeically since the Pirate Lass isn't directly attacking him. Breathing is the best thing to do for the moment. Breath and try to drag himself under a bush or some lawn furniture. Logan contemplates. "I got obligations. I can't make a commitment to you or anyone." That's Logan, whatever else you say? He's an honest man. The claws, though, are sheathed. "Even if you are one of the most attractive women I've seen in a long time," he adds. Ghost-Tommy frows as the Pirates run off. "Guys, I'm not Davey anything..." he trails off. "Seriously...what the heck is going on here?" he asks. "Kyle?" he floats over to the feral, peering down at him. From the spot that Captain Eagle went under the return of the wealthy mutant, Warren Worthington the Third, returns. Face up and his wing spread, he seems to have survived his splash landing. I guess having hollow bones is good for smoething. Easier to float. For a second, Captain Grey watches Kyle drag himself off. Hmm. Probably going to go die under a bush. Oh well. There's always Logan. The Captain isn't immune to flattery, either. She grins at him, "Ye aren't too rough on the deadlights, either, me lovely. What say ye come back to me ship, and--" "--that's not right." Suddenly, there's another Jean standing where the pirate Jean was. This one is wearing a pair of glasses and a business-like red dress under a lab coat. She certainly /looks/ like the proper Jean. "Oh." She blinks at the sudden change in scenery. "Oh! What /is/ that sm--" That's when she gets a whiff of Logan, right before noticing him there. "Uhh... Okay. Where am I now?" Kyle Gibney glances up at the sound of his name. The voice seems.. far away familiar.. but the scent? ectoplasm isn't what he's used to.. His expression shows his confusion (and lack of higher mental function) as he peers at the Ghostly form of Tommy. Then he continues his slow crawl away from the battle field and under a bush. He curls up there, his eyes glowing from the shadows as he spys upon the Pir.. make that Labcoat wearing Jean, Logan and the ghosty. "...grrrr..." Logan arches an eyebrow. "Same place I am. I'd really like it if somebody could tell me where, exactly, that was, what's going on and how the heck I get back before Steve gets killed trying to take those guys on on his own." Ghost-Tommy frowns. "Right...leave him alone..." he mutters. Turning back around, he floats over ot Logan. He looks at Jean and tilts his head to the side. "Well...I think we're at the lake...but I don't know why or why you're both so young." Jean looks around, marveling at all of the destruction. With the disappearance of the pirate queen, so went the boat, Bluetail and all of the pirates. She turns in a slow circle, trying to take in everything. "I /think/ I'm home... is someone in the lake? Is that /Warren/?" He's too still. This is not good. Extending a hand towards him, she lifts the soggy winged mutant out of the water and brings him up on shore. "Warren? Can you hear me? Why are you wearing that?" Before she can deal with the ghostly Tommy, or the disheveled Logan, or injured Kyle, she needs to make sure that Warren is alive. To that end, she checks his breathing and the his pulse. Kyle Gibney slumps his chin down and listens.. watches.. some part of him is trying to understand.. but that part is buried deep under instinct. So very tired.. and so very hungry.. and darn.. all that carrion disappeared too that leaves.. flowers to eat.. naw they dont' look very tastey. Maybe just a nap then. And he starts to snore loudly. Warren is breathing, but not too well. While the others have been enjoying or fearing their time in other worlds Warren’s first trip ended up in him floating unconsciously in water. "Warren?" Ghost-Tommy blinks. "Here? I thought he flew to England for the Summer..." he trails off. Floating over to join Jean, he looks the winged man over. "Another young one," he mutters. "He okay?" he asks, actually concerned. "Everyone to the infirmary! Even you, Ghost Tommy!" Jean telekinetically lifts Warren. There's no way she can carry him down. "We'll figure this out inside, but I need to get Warren inside immediately." Brooking no argument from any quarter, she leads the raggedy group into the mansion and down to the medbay for some medical attention. Ghost Tommy blinks. "Umm...yes, ma'ma," he replies, following along. "Sorry I can't help carry anyone but I just go right though 'em," he chuckles a little bit and looks away. "Well, atleast I finally get to haunt the infirmary!" he says brightly. Category:Logs